


Anjo demoníaco

by Makitasama



Series: Hetalia [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Demons, F/F, Romance, Sex, angel - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama
Summary: Dessa vez ela passou de todos os limites.
Relationships: Female Greece/Female Japan (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648834





	Anjo demoníaco

Após vários dias aceitando que eu era um demônio, começaram a nascer chifres e um rabo com final de coração. Foi difícil explicar aos meus aliados o acontecimento, já que elas jamais imaginariam a minha pessoa com esse tipo de mudança brusca.

Enquanto isso, no mesmo momento, a minha parceira ganhou uma auréola, além das asas ficarem mais volumosas, um anjo digno. Sem contar no brilho extremo por onde ela passa, deixando-me com um pouco de inveja, visto que eu fico com uma aura bem escura.

— Posso te contar uma história? — Melhor eu me preparar, porque não me parece que será algo simples, muito menos algo apropriado.

— Pode. — Meu coração acelerou antes mesmo dela começar a falar, fazendo com que eu ficasse ofegante e com o rosto todo corado.

— Eu tinha que aceitar o trabalho de anjo da guarda, pois agora eu sou de fato um anjo completo, porém a pessoa escolhida para mim dorme sem roupas, ou seja, todo dia eu a vejo pelada e eu morro de vergonha. Da última vez estava muito quente no local em que ela mora por isso ela não ficou com coberta para esconder seu corpo, logo eu a vi com tudo exposto, da cabeça aos pés. Confesso que eu a achei bem bonita, mas é errado eu fazer qualquer coisa com ela, dado que uma pessoa dormindo é vulnerável, agora, preciso confessar que eu me masturbei me lembrando das minhas visões. Vou aproveitar para ver se consigo me comunicar com ela hoje, quem sabe não aproveito para ter algo a mais.

— Grécia! — Não consegui dizer mais nada, além disso.

— Não vou mentir para a minha namorada. E eu sei que é difícil ouvir isso, contudo é a verdade sabe. Eu de fato não sei controlar meus pensamentos e atos sexuais da melhor forma, então me desculpe caso eu tenha te ofendido de alguma forma.

— Eu não sei lidar com esse tipo de pensamento! Eu morro de vergonha! Não sei como você consegue! — A minha vergonha já estava me fazendo corar até as orelhas, a ponto de uma fumaça sair do meu ouvido.

Ela resolveu que encontraria essa pessoa custe o que custar, deixando-me com um sentimento estranho, entretanto eu não impediria de fazer os seus desejos virarem reais, principalmente pelo fato de eu não ter coragem para isso e com certeza esse humano a faria melhor.

Decidi pelo menos a seguir ou eu nunca saberia como é o ato sexual, uma vez que com certeza ela não o faria comigo por me ver como inocente demais, pura demais, sem coragem demais. Não é mentira, fato, entretanto eu adoraria experimentar isso, visto que falam ser algo bom quando feito da forma certa.

Enquanto eu o perseguia, notei as suas asas atrapalhando a minha visão de tanto brilho e penas, parece até uma ave em movimento.

— Japão? Mas você veio até aqui por causa de mim?

— É claro! Eu quero saber como funciona! Cansei de ser vista como a pureza em pessoa! Transa comigo! — Os olhos esverdeados brilharam como nunca, contudo eu sabia que ela se aproveitaria de mim até não poder mais.

— Claro. — Ela deu um sorriso malicioso e na hora me puxou para baixo, fazendo-nos cair em pleno chão grego, como de costume.

Meu corpo ficou embaixo daquele corpo cheio de brilho angelical, causando-me uma sensação diferente, uma ofegância sem eu sequer pensar direito, junto ao meu rabo ter ficado espetado ao mesmo tempo em que as asas também ficaram. Já não tinha a possibilidade de pensar direito, de forma racional, portanto mudei as posições e a fiz chupar a parte longa com a ponta de coração.

Assim que ela começou a lamber, senti um arrepio imenso no corpo e mal tive chances de manter esse poder demoníaco para cima dela, obrigando-me a aceitar que eu era um demônio fraco em relação ao nível angelical.

Os atos gregos começaram a me deixar totalmente sem forças a ponto de eu ter um orgasmo somente com o chupar da minha parte extensiva presa ao corpo, sendo que essa é a minha primeira relação sexual.

— Fraca. Mas é assim mesmo, na primeira somos mais frágeis do que nas próximas, alias, deseja algo a mais, demônio japonês? — Eu mal conseguia pensar direito, ainda que eu tentasse muito para ter como respondê-la, até seu beijo me fazer voltar aos pensamentos, como se fosse uma cura mágica dos anjos.

— Eu quero você, pois não é nada legal eu ser a única a ter um orgasmo por causa de uma parte que nem existe no seu corpo. — Após a minha fala ela decidiu retirar as nossas roupas, enquanto criava um campo de proteção, assim ninguém poderia nos ver nesse ato.

Pelo fato de estarmos invisíveis e mudos, diante do resto do mundo, ela aproveitou para fazer tudo o que tem direito no meu corpo, na minha pele. Com as penas aproveitou para tentar me cortar usando essa área, porém não funcionou, fazendo-a usar suas unhas um pouco mais afiadas do que de costume.

As várias marcas começavam a aparecer e a sumir na mesma velocidade, ainda sim eu sentia a dor do processo, só que ela desistiu e voltou a ser mais doce comigo, talvez por não obter sucesso nessa tentativa sádica.

Em todos os pontos de dor ela utilizou da sua magia, deixando-me sem qualquer uma dessas sensações ruins, após isso foi direto ao meu pescoço, chupando-o de várias formas, a ponto da minha saliva começar a sair.

Alguns sons estranhos eram feitos por mim, o que me deixava sem jeito algum, mas eu sabia que isso era normal, por isso não tentei diminuí-los de forma alguma, assim ela saberia do meu prazer em relação aos movimentos.

— Grécia, estou chegando ao meu limite.

— Então vamos até o final. — Ela pegou e colocou minha cauda de demônio dentro da minha vagina, esta já cheia de fluidos por conta da minha excitação tamanha, nisso ela começou a penetrar com bastante intensidade enquanto realizava um oral em mim, junto ao seu dedo que mexia no meu clitóris.

— Querida, eu não vou aguentar.

— Aceite e se deixe levar. — A minha figura angelical grega aumentou a intensidade dos atos, causando-me um orgasmo naquele instante.

— Não sei se terei forças para a terceira rodada.

— E não precisa. Colocarei as suas roupas e nós duas vamos visitar a minha humana, assim quem sabe vocês não possam virar amigas, inclusive te deixarei lúdica como se eu nunca tivesse retirado a sua virgindade. Mas você já vai ter realizado seu primeiro ato, só ficará sóbria. — Concordei para nós irmos o mais cedo possível.

Infelizmente demoramos tanto que ela já havia dormindo mais uma vez, nisso Grécia decidiu que a veria de novo para ter seu momento de prazer mental, contudo ela decidiu que falaria com ela sobre seus sentimentos ou ela poderia ser punida pelo anjo supremo.

— Olá, desculpe-me por ter te acordado, mas precisamos conversar um pouco.

— A minha vó estava certa! Você existe! Ainda que seja visualmente uma mulher.

— Sim, eu existo e sou um anjo novo na área, virei faz uns dias. Eu queria dizer só que você é muito bonita, tem uma voz maravilhosa e eu fico feliz de ser seu anjo da guarda. Porém eu queria me desculpar por te ver pelada todas as noites, principalmente naquela que você dormiu sem cobertor. Espero que eu não tenha causado nenhum constrangimento, nem mesmo algum sonho molhado, se é que me entende.

— Eu agradeço pelos elogios e não causou nada, tanto que eu nem sabia que isso era real. Se quiser continuar me visitando fique a vontade, mas não faça nada comigo após meu sono profundo ou eu acordarei e eu odeio ser acordada. No mais, divirta-se, anjo da guarda. — Esse diálogo foi intenso demais! Eu não acredito que isso veio de um anjo, muito menos de um humano que mal conheceu seu anjo!

— Caso queira, podemos realizar agora, porque estamos todos aqui.

— Claro, contudo eu sou masoquista. — Ela ficou surpresa com a revelação por eu ser muito doce, até demais na verdade, ai ela encontra uma pessoa totalmente diferente de mim, deve ser muito estranho.

— Façam sem mim, preciso voltar ao reino antes que eles falem que eu morri ou deixei de ser demônio. Não quero saber dos detalhes. E não passe do limite dela, de resto, sejam felizes, minha grega angelical e humana. — Elas fecharam as janelas, trancaram a porta e eu fui para o submundo, já que esse tipo de coisa não é para mim, uma vez que eu continuo tendo a minha personalidade mesmo sendo um monstro.

Como na nossa vez ela criou o campo, pedi para que fizesse com a humana ou ela poderia ter sérios problemas com os pais, principalmente com a vó. Então dito e feito ainda bem, porque não queria ouvir nenhum barulho, nem sentir nada vindo do chão.

— Como foi? — Recebi a pergunta do meu rei, do demônio supremo.

— Ótimo e agora está sendo ótimo para as duas, pena que ela perderá seu cargo de anjo, imagino.

— Que nada, eles não impedem isso, mas pedem que não façam para que os humanos fiquem intactos.

— Como assim?!

— É comum anjos infectarem humanos ao deixarem penas ao redor do local, assim eles viram anjos, assim como se um demônio derrubar o que consiste na sua asa perto de um humano, ele vira demônio. Pelo fato de ser difícil de cair essa substância, qualquer quantidade infecta a pessoa, diferente do anjo que precisa criar uma auréola de penas.

— Por isso eu virei demônio e ela anjo?

— Sim. Eu sem querer estava vendo vocês, pois achei ambas fofas e sem querer me empurraram o que fez minha substância cair na sua frente. Agora, do anjo eu não vi para dizer o correto.

— Eu devo avisá-la?

— Ela sabe. — Nós conversamos por um longo tempo, até uma ligação vir do céu, justamente da minha amada.

— Terminou? Não deixou as penas lá? Ela tá viva? — Pela quantidade exagerada de perguntas, recebi as respostas de maneira lenta e espaçada ou ela teria que responder de forma rápida demais para qualquer um.

— Sim. Não deixei e ainda fiz questão de fortalecê-las para não quebrar as regras do meu mundo. Olha, está, todavia foi intenso demais e eu tive que reanimá-la com meus poderes para ninguém notar seu desmaio de tanto que fizemos, foram mais de cinco rodadas seguidas.

— É o quê?!!!! — Todos nós gritamos juntos e de fato, ela é demoníaca demais e eu sou angelical demais, que injusto esse mundo, mas já aconteceu e agora eu aceito esse fato para não ficar louca de tanto pensar.

Ela apenas sorriu e desligou na nossa cara para respirar. Deve ter sido tão intenso quanto foi com Roma, porém eu descubro isso um dia, quando ela tomar vergonha na cara para me contar todos os detalhes daquele homem tão conhecido do eixo.


End file.
